In a video conferencing system, two or more participants utilize client devices to stream media among the participants. Each participant may have access to a client device that captures media (e.g., video, audio, etc.), and sends the captured media as a media stream to other participants. Participants may use various types of client devices to receive one or more media streams. Each receiving client device may output the media streams (e.g., display video, play audio, etc.) to one or more participants at the client device's location.